Divinity
by incensedance
Summary: xover with xxxHolic. Watanuki goes to deliver a package to a rather peculiar detective agency. And how does that little detctive know Yuuko?
1. Chapter 1

Tea

**Divinity**

Summary: Loki goes to Yuuko's for tea. Xover with xxxHolic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: it is better if you have knowledge of both animes. I was reading xxxHolic when I realized how similar Loki and Yuuko were, so I got this idea in my head. Now I finally got around to writing it down.

Part one

It was a cold winter day, and the sky was heavy with dark grey clouds and the wind caught on the bare branches of trees, making them wave around as if shaking with cold. This was the type of day when everyone stayed home, wishing that it would start to snow. However, one high school student was not in his warm, cozy house. Instead, his cruel, selfish employer had sent him to make a delivery to a most suspicious house.

Watanuki looked at the old house doubtfully. It was not so much a house as a mansion with high towers and dusty old windows peering wistfully towards the street. The towers were starting to droop, tired from decades of holding their straight posture for no one to see. An overgrown hedge surrounded the house, with a few small trees sticking up in random places. With his sight, he could also see writhing masses of black smoke-like substance from the windows. He shuddered slightly; the place was literally swimming in ghosts.

As Watanuki studied the building, a flock of crows took flight from an upper level windowsill, cawing harshly and startling the teen so that he almost dropped the package in his arms in surprise.

"First ghosts and now crows." He mumbled to himself. "Who exactly lives here?"

The only sign that someone actually lived here was the brand new, freshly painted sign at the door of the house, looking like an anachronism in the ancient doorframe. It read "Enjaku Detective Agency." There was a black metal fence in the doorway, and Watanuki doubted it could open at all, since the hinges were already coated in rust.

He was saved the effort of trying by the small iron bell that was positioned on the wall, a doorbell, albeit an old-fashioned one. Taking hold of the frayed string attached to the bell, Watanuki pulled, sending a surprisingly clear ringing noise through the house.

A moment later, the door to the house creaked open slowly, a dark shadow fell onto the floor, and the black smoke-like ghosts oozed out from inside. The hairs on Watanuki's neck rose as he heard footsteps echo through the silence. He suddenly regretted coming, despite all of Yuuko's assurances that he would be safe.

A figure stepped from the doorway, and Watanuki prepared to run at the first sign of danger.

"Ah, it's the mushrooms!" a young man no older than twenty smiled happily at the sight of Watanuki, or rather the package Watanuki was holding. The young man had black hair which was tied back in a short ponytail. He was wearing glasses, like Watanuki, and behind the glass his eyes were emerald green.

The young man walked quickly to open the gate, covering the distance faster that Watanuki believed possible. He must have really wanted the mushrooms.

"Please come in!" the young man said, gesturing for Watanuki to enter after he had taken the package from the boy. Said package was now being held to his chest very carefully, as if it contained something more precious than some mushrooms that Yuuko had ordered Watanuki to buy and deliver to this old broken-down house.

"No, it's alright…" Watanuki tried to say, but was pushed in by the overly eager young man.

"Hajimemashide (1)! My name is Yamino Ryuusuke!" the young man said as they entered. "I'm Watanuki, but-" Watanuki tried to explain that he was only here to deliver the package, but was interrupted again.

"Welcome to Enjaku Detective Agency! You can be our first customer!" Yamino exclaimed happily.

"Yamino-san-" Watanuki protested, but it was too late. They were in the house.

Immediately, he was surrounded by darkness, the vengeful ghosts of the house surrounding him, clouding his vision, suffocating him. Vaguely, he heard Yamino say something about the detective, but he could not concentrate with all the negative energy. He was going to die here, and no one would know. He hoped Yuuko would not ensnare another hapless soul after he was gone, and that Himawari-chan would not forget him.

Suddenly, all the pressure disappeared and the blackness that had obscured his vision was gone. Watanuki blinked in surprise and found himself in a large spacious room with Yamino happily saying something beside him.

"Loki-sama! Here is the nice young man who delivered our mushrooms!" Yamino introduced. Watanuki looked around the room curiously. The place seemed old, but clean. There were many bookshelves filled with dusty archives and boxes. A large mahogany grandfather clock stood in one side of the room, the pendulum still behind the glass. The sofas were green and slightly lumpy, but not too moth-eaten.

However, his curiosity was soon drawn to the figure standing by the desk in the middle of the room, framed by the large windows on the opposite wall. It was a boy, Loki-sama as Yamino called him, who looked no older than nine years old, dressed in what seemed like Victorian era clothing, with a crow perched on one hand. Watanuki felt a powerful feeling from the boy—it felt like ghosts, yet different; stronger and much older—and wondered how such a small person could emit such an ancient aura.

What made him stand out the most, however, were his deep emerald green eyes. They seemed to be much older than he looked, unfathomable and ageless, like the deep pools of water in a forest hiding things that only time knew.

"Welcome, lost lamb, to Enjaku detective agency." The boy said, his voice childish but his tone solemn.

"E-Eh!?" Watanuki had a moment of surprise, then recovered. "Um, I'm just here to deliver the mushrooms…" the crow on Loki's shoulder cawed once as if in contempt.

The boy's face fell. "Not a customer? Escort him out, Yamino." He turned away and dismissed them with a careless gesture of his hands. Watanuki could feel his anger mounting. This brat was just like Yuuko! How dare he treat him like a servant!

"Yuuko-san told me to deliver a message as well." He said pushing down his anger. It would not do to yell at a little boy; Himawari-chan would not approve, and Yuuko would never let him hear the end of it.

Immediately, the boy turned around to face him again and Watanuki felt a small amount of triumph at his surprised face. "Yuuko!? What the hell does she want?"

"Children should not be cursing!" Watanuki chided him, secretly suppressing a smile.

"Though I may look small, I am actually a talented and efficient detective, so it should not matter what words I use." Loki promptly responded, no hint of jest in his voice. Watanuki felt a vein pulse on his forehead. "Vain, conceited brat." He mumbled very softly to himself.

Loki did not seem to have noticed, because he suddenly changed the topic. "So what message did Yuuko-san want you to deliver?" he asked, pinning Watanuki with his gaze.

"Um, she said that…" Watanuki took a deep breath, knowing that he would not like what came next, "She expects payments for the other package as well." He wondered what that part meant, "You will have to pay her back three times over."

"WHAT!?"

"She says that it's the interest." Watanuki explained hastily. A vein pulsed on Loki's face as he tried to calm down and failed. Suddenly, Watanuki's eyes widened and he paled as he saw a horde of darkness rise from behind the boy. It was a writhing mass of ghouls, tentacles and things equally unpleasant. He noticed with apprehension that Loki's eyes had taken on a rather evil glint and backed away slowly.

Just as suddenly as they had appeared, the grotesque images disappeared. "Fine." Loki huffed, his countenance now calm, "Tell her I'll bring it in three days." He gestured for them to leave, and Watanuki was all to glad to oblige.

Finally, after a terrible, suffocating walk through the house, Watanuki finally staggered through the front gate. He was glad to be out of the house, even the cold outside was better than the suffocating atmosphere in the house.

"Bye, Watanuki-san!" Yamino waved cheerfully as the boy left, "Please come back later for tea!"

"Like that'll ever happen." Watanuki muttered under his breath, quickening his pace. Yuuko would not get any sake for a week, he decided vengefully as he left the creepy house behind him.

And if things weren't bad enough, it started to snow.

(1) this is how people greet each other when they meet for the first time.

A/N: so how do you like it? This is my first time writing xxxHolic, so I hope it's not too OOC. There's going to be a second part, which I'm working on. I promise that it won't take too long!


	2. Chapter 2

Divinity

**Divinity**

Part Two

Disclaimer: see part one

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the second part, as promised. Hope you enjoy it!

"Watanuki!" Yuuko cried, "Don't forget to clean the storage room after you bake the cookies!"

"Hai, hai." Watanuki grumbled from the kitchen, where he stood covered in cookie dough. After he had refused to buy Yuuko her sake, she had retaliated by giving him the hardest tasks she could think of in the shop.

"And I want sushi for dinner today!" she added as an afterthought. "Sushi! Sushi!" the black Mokona exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.

"Hai." Watanuki replied wearily.

"And I want a strawberry ice-cream sundae with chocolate sprinkles for desert!"

"We're out of ice-cream, though!" Watanuki exclaimed angrily.

"Then you can go buy some!" Yuuko said matter-of-factly. "And while you're at it, pick up some-"

"No!" Watanuki interrupted, knowing what she was about to say. "I have had enough of this!" he shouted, marching out of the kitchen into the room where Yuuko was sitting. She looked up at him amusedly as he glared at her. The profound silence lasted for a while before Mokona, then Yuuko leaned back into her chair.

"Ne, Watanuki, do you believe in gods?" she asked, a barely perceptible smile danced across her lips.

"Huh?" Watanuki blinked, confused by the change in topic. "…Not really." He replied. He was an atheist, since it was sort of hard to believe in any religion with his ability to see ghosts and all. Imagine hearing a priest tell you that you will find salvation in God while a column of darkness is nearly engulfing him.

Yuuko smiled again at this, but refrained from saying anything. "And if there is a God," Watanuki added, "I don't think he cares much about us humans."

"Of course." Yuuko said softly, "They're much too busy with their own troubles."

"What?" Watanuki asked as he heard her voice.

"Nothing." She answered, smiling. He scowled. "Don't think I'll forget about not buying you sake if you distract me!"

In reply, she stuck out her tongue at him and called him a meanie, which in turn caused him to storm off again into the kitchen. He could never remain in the same room as her for too long, on account of his desire to retain his sanity.

Yuuko watched him leave thoughtfully. _If only he knew…_ she shook her head and returned to her thoughts about how to cleverly trick him into buying her alcohol.

The doorbell rang in Yuuko's shop and Watanuki hurried to answer it, not even taking off the floury apron he was wearing (Yuuko wanted something difficult for dinner).

"Ah, welcome to-" he stopped short mid-greeting as he saw exactly who it was standing out there. A boy with chestnut hair wet with snow and mischievous green eyes smirked back at him. There was a covered basket in his arms, causing him to look rather like a delivery boy.

"It's you." He said, smiling in a way that showed his sharp canine teeth and sent a chill down Watanuki's spine. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Um, yes, I do. But what are _you_ doing here?" Watanuki asked.

"It's not polite to allow a guest to stand in the doorway, you know." Loki replied without answering the question. Scowling, Watanuki let him in, and the boy walked past without giving him a glance.

But as he passed through the doorway, something amazing happened. There was no longer a boy standing in the place where Loki had been. Instead, a tall young man with messy brown hair and the same green eyes as the boy stepped past Watanuki and started off towards the living room. He flashed an amused smile as the other boy stared at him in shock.

The young man was wearing a red suit, a rather unusual color, a distant part of Watanuki's mind thought. The rest of him was trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Hey, you can't just-" the shop assistant protested when his brain finally kicked into action again, but was cut short. "Don't worry, Yuuko is expecting me."

_He knows Yuuko?_ Watanuki wondered as he followed the boy into the living room where Yuuko was lying on the couch bemoaning the boredom and lack of alcohol.

"Ah, Loki! You're here!" Yuuko exclaimed happily, sitting up from the couch and smiling radiantly. "With the payment, of course!"

Loki extended the basket with a rather sour expression on his face. "That was the entire payment for my first job." He commented.

"The price of living here." Yuuko said dismissively. "Besides, minors aren't allowed to drink." She drew a tall, green bottle filled with dark liquid from the basket. Watanuki could only stare, flabbergasted.

"I'm not a minor!" Loki pouted, crossing his arms. "I just look like one because I don't have enough power yet."

Yuuko smiled and stood up. "Come on, let's go outside. Watching snow is best if you have sake."

"Wait a minute-" Watanuki protested. Mokona leapt onto his head shouting "Drinking contest! Sake!" and effectively silencing the unfortunate boy as well.

As she walked past, Yuuko turned to him and said, "And don't forget to bring the food!" before disappearing out of the room with her guest. Watanuki could only growl in frustration.

Yuuko and Loki sat on the floor of the corridor watching as the children—that is Watanuki, Mokona, Maru and Moro—played in the snow. Actually, fighting was more accurate, as Mokona had thrown a snowball at Watanuki and started what would evolve into a full-blown snowball war. Both were drinking sake, yet neither looked drunk in the slightest.

"How is life as a mortal?" Yuuko asked softly as Loki watched them in amusement. His emerald eyes flashed to her, widened fractionally in slight astonishment.

"I'm fine." He replied after a while, "It's just that some people have such a hard time believing that I'm the detective."

"Maybe you should have chosen some other profession, then." Yuuko said, smiling.

"Then what fun would that be?" Loki retorted. Yuuko only laughed. "How is Yamino-kun?" she asked. "From what I heard, he's found an affinity to culinary activities."

Loki smiled at this. "Yes, it's a surprise since I can't even cook to save my life."

"Maybe he inherited it from someone else." Yuuko suggested, looking at him from a corner of her eye. Loki fell silent at this remark, and she let her eyes wander to the playful battle going on in the snow. "Maybe." He finally replied. Yuuko smiled again.

Watanuki was chasing after Mokona angrily, since the "evil puffball" had just "cheated" by tripping him in a big pile of snow. "Humans have such carefree lives." Loki commented, watching the cheery scene in the snow.

"I wouldn't say that." Loki glanced at Yuuko, taken aback by the sadness in her voice. A hint of wonder appeared in his eyes. _Surely she doesn't…_

Another moment of awkward silence ensued, and both of the onlookers took another gulp of the sake. "Ne, Yuuko, can't you just send me back?" Loki asked suddenly.

"No." Yuuko responded matter-of-factly. "Only a god could do that."

Loki snorted. "Divinity is overrated."

Yuuko raised an eyebrow but refrained from talking, choosing instead to drain yet another cupful of liquor and pour herself some more. Although the two had been drinking for quite a while, the bottle had no sign of emptiness.

"Humans think gods are free, that they can do anything." He laughed, a slightly bitter edge to it. "They have no idea."

"And I suppose you do." Yuuko murmured softly. Loki did not seem to hear and merely took another drink of his sake.

"Why do you want to return anyways?" Yuuko asked suddenly. "If you truly envy humans, then why do you wish to go back?"

Loki smiled mysteriously. Watanuki happened to look up at the moment and his eyes met Loki's. He shuddered as the seemingly ancient orbs of green glanced at him and then moved on. He had the strange feeling that they were hiding some deep sadness and determination. Loki glanced away, and the feeling was gone, and Watanuki muttered about seeing things.

All thoughts on the mysterious young man/boy were forgotten as a large snowball collided with his head, showering him with bits of coldness. Maru and Moro giggled as Mokona proceeded to perform a small victory dance.

"Why do I want to return?" Loki repeated, a faraway look in his eyes. "There is something I must do there." He said, "There is something I must ask that person."

_That person…?_ Yuuko showed no outwards signs of surprise, but she could not help wondering. _Is that person…_

"Ahh! Watch out!" Watanuki's shout of warning broke both of their thoughts and they ducked instinctively as a snowball came flying out of nowhere. It smashed into the wall behind them and shattered on contact. Apparently, Watanuki had been aiming for Mokona, who had dodged it easily.

"Watanuki…" the boy in question gulped as he saw his employer's frightening expression. Yuuko started to stand, and Watanuki, sensing the danger with instinct honed to perfection from many previous experiences, turned and fled.

Yuuko, surprisingly, gave the chase, leaving Loki, Mokona, Maru, and Moro watching them in amusement.

"Ah, Loki-sama!" Yamino greeted happily as the brown-haired boy walked through the front door, shaking off snow from his overcoat. "How was the visit?"

"It was fine, Yamino-kun." Loki replied, starting to struggle out of his coat.

"Will she grant your wish?" Yamino asked as he walked over to help Loki.

The boy sighed. "No, not even she could send me back."

"Well, that's good." Yamino said. Loki blinked up at him in surprise. He could not see the man's face, which was turned away as he carefully hung the coat on an old, wooden coat rack.

"It doesn't seem to be so bad in the human world." Yamino continued, "There are so many different food I can make in this world." He turned around, and Loki could see that he was smiling. "And I can be with Loki-sama." Yamino said softly, almost to himself. Loki's eyes widened a fraction, yet he made no sign that he had heard.

"Speaking of food, I just finished baking a cake! You have to taste it, Loki-sama!" Yamino turned around and hurried off to the kitchen, describing the cake in great detail.

As he watched Yamino leave and listened to him chattering happily, Loki smiled slowly. "Yes," he said, "It's not so bad after all."

A/N: So how do you like it? R&R!


End file.
